Secrets
by shazz95
Summary: what if Bella had a secret that no one knew... What if that secret is going to come out... I have added new people in it to.. first story give it a shot
1. the start

**Secrets **

**Text message**

(Bella's POV)

Me and Edward were sitting in the living in his house; I was watching TV, Edward was playing with my hair, Alice was watching me with a face that I knew so well. SHE WANTED TO GIVE ME ANOTHER MAKEOVER! Jasper was out on a hunt with Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Suddenly I pulled out of my track of thoughts when Emmett throws a piece of popcorn at me.

I picked the piece of popcorn and throw it back but it missed and hit Alex on the arm (Alex is new to the Cullen family and has been drinking animal blood for 208 years now). Alex had dark blonde spiky hair and looked a bit like Edward but Edward was so much sexier.

"Hay, Bella what was that for?" Alex said shocked,

I put my hand in front of my mouth and quickly said, "Sorry Alex that was meant for Emmett."

Alex punched Emmett in the shoulder and I couldn't stop laugh from the shock of Emmett's face,

"Alex what the fuck was that for?" Emmett shouted.

"That is for throwing popcorn at our little sister," Alex said while winking at me in a brotherly way.

That's was when I got a text that I thought I would never get in a million years, my heart missed a beet and I stopped breathing that when I had four vampires jump and sped to my side.

"Bella what is it, love?" Edward asked worried,

"Oh no it is nothing I just need to go home if that's ok," I said putting a fake smile on but no one brought it,

"I'll take you home," Alice asked but I know that she just wanted to get me alone to ask the question that ever one was thinking.

"I'm fine, I just need to think on my own for a while, ok" I said as everyone's just fell.

Alex was the first on to speak, "OK then we will see you later then, Bye Bella."

"Bye everyone" I replied as I walked out the door but I heard some one follow me as I turned round it was Edward.

"Bella… you can take my Volvo," he said, I remembered that Edward brought me here and I had no car.

"Thanks, love you" I said as I looked in to his worried eyes,

"Are you sure your ok,"

"Yes Edward I am sure" I replied giving him one lasted smile before getting into his car and driving home.

Taylor

As I got out the car I ran into the house and there she was sitting down and she looked the same as her old self.

"O MY GOD TAYLOR" I screamed and ran into her as she stood up and gave me a big hug.

"Bella it is so good to see my little sister again how have you been" Taylor said as she still was giving a hug.

"Good but great now that your back I miss you so much" I said almost crying,

"I missed you to but please don't cry because your going to start me off" Taylor said as we both started to laugh, "Bella I have some great news for you."

"What, What is it," I replied jumping up and down on the sofa and it reminded me of Alice.

"Well I have been good with the living with Nanna And Grandad and now Charlie said that I could come home," as she told me this I just felt so happy at that moment. Hours later me and Taylor were getting dinner ready, Nanna and Grandad happen when back to LA when the door bell when,

"Bella, Taylor door" Charlie said on the couch while he was watching the TV.

"DAD worry about it dad I will get it and cook you dinner as well," Taylor said as she stopped chopping the carrots and when to open the door. Taylor and I love to cook and always will.

As Taylor opened the door Alice, Edward and Alex were there, by heart stopped as I remembered that I forgot to tell them that I had a twin sister.

"BELLA" They all said at the say time, with their mouths wide open,

Taylor giggled, "No I'm Taylor but hi any way," she said giving a quick wave and walking back to the kitchen.

"Bella there are people at the door for you and I think they are trying to caught some flies or something" say Taylor said this all three of them closed their mouths and giggled at that.

I walked up the door and gave Edward his keys back.

"thanks for letting me use your car today" I said trying to distracted them but I had no luck,

"Bella love will you please tell me why there is a girl that looked exactly like you," Edward said still trying to get over the shock.

By now Taylor was standing next, "Well Bella I think I am going to let you explain the little story Bye," Taylor said patting my shoulder as she laugh. Taylor had dragged Charlie in to the kitchen so me Edward, Alice And Alex could take in the living room.

(Taylor's POV)

The pixie looking girl was nice and good looking.

I think Bella called him Edward and he nice too and good looking as well.

But the guy standing in the back was hot, no he was fit, no he was out of this world but he probably had a girlfriend.

(Alice's POV)

I love Taylor she is has a great fashion style and is really beautiful

I just know that we are going to be great friends

(Edward's POV)

Who was Taylor why does she look like my Bella, why have I never heard of her, Where did she live?

(Alex's POV)

She is like my own angel it is love at first site.

Her smile, her laugh, her smell

She is beautiful in every way

(Bella's POV)

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, how am I going to tell them about my sister.

"OK first of all I am going to tell you my story and then you can ask the questions later ok," I asked looking at all three of them and they all nodded.

I took a deep breathe and then started, "Before we moved here in our old school a girl had a go at me and then Taylor had a go at her then it turned out in a big fight. That's when Taylor got kicked out of the school because she was looking after me and then our mum sent us here" said with out a breathe.

Edward asked the first question, "Why didn't you ever tell us or talk about her."

"Well there was never a good time to tell you and you never asked" I said with a small smile,

"Where was she living" Alice asked with a great big smile on her face,

"Our Nanna and Grandad have looked after her for the last year because our mum told them about Taylor and that when they said that they want to teach her about life and what it means" I said remember the days when we done every thing together.

By now Taylor walk in and looked at Alex then back at me, "Bella dad wants to know if you want your dinner but if not he wants it," Taylor said with a smile on her cheeky face.

"Bella you go and have dinner and then we will pick you and Taylor later up to night and she Taylor to the rest of the family" Alice said with a smile and Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead and said Bye to me and Taylor as they walk out.

"Do we have to leave I want to stay" Alex said like a little kid,

"Yes but you can always see Taylor later" Alice said getting into Alex's BMW land rover.

First kiss 

(Alex's POV)

We were in my car on the home from seeing the most beautiful looking girl in the world.

_Alex and Taylor sitting in the tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g – Alice_

Edward and I have the same gifted so we have our own little conversation in our head and it really annoys Alice but we find it really funny.

"Alice shut up please I am begging you," I said pleading for my life,

"If you don't like it then get out of my head," Alice replied while sticking her tough out at me. At that point I was going to kick Alice out the car and let her walk her.

"Sorry Alex and please don't let me walk her it is going to rain soon," Alice said at the same time she stuck out her bottom lip and gave me those puppy dog eyes.

When we got home I couldn't stop thinking about Taylor and why I couldn't hear what she was thinking and then I remembered that I couldn't read Bella's mind and that she had a twin. Alice told everyone about Taylor and that Bella forgot to tell us about her. Rose was angry Because Alice kept on say that she was nice, funny, kind, caring, and beautiful. Plus she never stopped telling any one about that she had a great fashion style. After three hours of everyone getting use to the idea that Bella had a sister, Alice rang up Bella and Taylor to ask if they wanted to come over, they said, "Yeah, ok."

I could hear a car turning off the free lane and I knew that it was the most stunning girl in all my existence and Bella. Suddenly Alice screamed on the top of her lungs, "They're here," everyone stopped breathing and sped to the big window and saw the new Porsche Land rover that I have always wanted and Taylor had it in black. As they got out the car, Alice was thinking the same thing over and over again about Taylor's cloths,

_I love her dress, I love her dress, I l.o.v.e her DRESS- Alice_

"Alice please stop," Edward said while rubbing his temples,

That was when we heard our twins talking, "Taylor I am never going to let you drive ever and I mean never again," Bella said while slowly walking up the stairs.

"Sorry it not might fault that I like to drive fast, and its not my fault that it took 20 minuets for your old tuck to start then let out a big cloud of black smoke," Taylor said trying to defended herself. Bella gave out I big sign knowing that she lost, when Taylor had a big smug smile on her face knowing that she won.

Then that was when they knock on the door, Alice and Emmett were fight to who was going to open the door,

"I'm opening the door she's mine friend," Alice said pushing Emmett out of the way.

"You have seen her today and I haven't so my turn," Emmett said while getting to the door first.

"HI you must be Taylor, I'm Emmett" Giving her one of his bear hugs,

"Hi… can't…..breathe" Taylor said trying to breathe. Emmett let her down while saying, "Sorry,"

It was 10.30, when Taylor and Bella had to go home, they said good bye to everyone then lefted. Everyone loves Taylor, she was just like Bella but Rose likes Taylor more because she is into fashion, anyway I got to know Taylor more, what her favorite colour was, her hobbies, funny memories. Also that we played truth or dare and Emmett dared Taylor to kiss me and I thanked him when she lefted but her lips were soft, warm, smooth and that was like she lighted up my world.

Imprinting 

(Taylor's POV)

It has been 2 months


	2. imprinting

Taylor (POV)

It has been 2 months and I have gotten to know the Cullen's. They are really nice people but they is something odd about them and I can't put my finger on it. I don't like talking to Bella about it because I don't want to upset my baby sister. Emmett is really funny, Alice is...

"TAYLOR," Alice shouted on the top of her lungs which made me jump.

Alice is… well she is just Alice.

"Alice remember your inside voice. Now what do you what." I said will standing up off the sofa in the Cullen's house.

"Do you have to go please don't go please please please" Alice repeated again and again.

I was going to see Jacob today and Alice wanted me to going shopping with her but I couldn't. I hate Jacob but Bella is dragging me up to La Push to see him.

"Alice I have to I haven't seen Jacob in for years now."

"So a couple of days won't hurt. I really wanted to go the park today and no one will go with me." Emmett begged

"Ok so you are saying that I can go to the park with Emmett or go shopping with Alice or play loads of pranks on Jacob. Sorry but the third one has own. See you guys later." I said while giving every one a hug and Bella doing the same and when I hugged Alex I felt safe.

We were going to get into Bella's truck when she stopped me and everyone just stared at us.

"You are not playing pranks on Jacob" Bella said giving deathly looking

"We shall see about that" I said while giving a cheeky smile to Bella.

At the same time everyone quietly laughed.

"Bella can we go in my car because I want to get to La Push today."

"Fine then, bye everyone" Bella said turning around.

When we got to La Push Bella was the first one out the car because I had to text dad to tell him that we were at Jacob's. When I finished the texted I looked up to find Jacob giving Bella a big hug and I sear I just saw Jacob sniff Bella's hair.

"Eww fucking perv" I said under my breathe. At this point Jacob looked so I had to get out the car. As I got out I said hi to Jacob and he gave a very weird look like he was completely in love with me. Fuck this is not happening.

"hi-i… t-t-tay-lor-r-r" ok this is really not happening.

"I just need to go and make a phone call so why don't you two go down to the beach and I will met you there ok" I said just hoping that they would agree with me.

"ok" Bella said giving me a worried looked

"I will come with you" Jacob said to quickly

"NO it is ok"

I pulled out me cell phone praying that she would pick up and she did thank you god!

"Alice o my god the strangest thing has just happened and you know that when Bella got in that fight with Edward and I ask Emmett what it was about and he told me about Jacob being a werewolf… " I said really quickly

"Oh Yeah I know what you are talking about" Alice replied

"ISITTRUETHATWEREWOLFSCANIMPRINT" please say no please say no

"yes"

"oh that is fucking great"

"What's wrong Taylor" Alice asked worried

"I will tell you later bye Alice" I quickly hung up the phone before Alice could say any thing else and ran to the beach.

"Bella we have to go" I said

"But you just got here" Jacob said not taking his eyes off me

"Bella I will met you in the car I just need to talk to Jacob quickly ok"

Bella didn't say any thing else and just went to the car.

Bella's (POV)

I was walking to the car when some one was trying to call me

"Hello"

"Bella it's Edward are you ok because Taylor just called Alice and then hung up after asking about werewolf's" Edward replied

"I don't know once we got to La Push she started to act really weird"

"Oh is she ok" I love Edward when he is so caring.

"O MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT FOR" I shouted in shock looking out the window

"Bella, Bella what is it"

"Edward I have to go"

"But Bel-" I just shut the phone and got out the car to find out what happened.


	3. the fight

Edward's(POV)

What is going on today Bella and Taylor aren't picking up their phones and it has been two hours when I called Bella. Then suddenly the phone rang as quick as lightening six vampires ran to the phone and started to fight over it. Emmett was about to answer it when Alice pushed him and the phone went sliding across the floor and hit Jasper on the foot. Jasper picked his head up from the book and answered the phone.

"Hello" jasper asked

"ok i will" then jasper put down the phone

"ok what i'm going to say now just listen ok" he looked at all of us and i can't read his mind because he was blocking it, "Taylor, Bella and Jacob are in the hospital"

"Jasper what are you waiting for come on lets go" Alice said pushing him out the door.

We all ran to Emmett's jeep and he was already driving on the hight way. A minute later we were at the hospital and walking into the room were taylor, bella and jacob were sitting. All we saw was jacob with a bloody nose, taylor with a ice back on her hand and bella sitting next to taylor but lovely as ever.

"Oh my gosh taylor are you ok" Esme ask looking very worried

"Yeah i'm good" Taylor said putting on a fake smile

i walked straight over to bella, "bella are you alright my love"

"Yeah i'm fine" She said looking up at me

"What happened" Alice yelled

"Well after i got of the phone to you i punched jacob and broke my hand" Taylor said really slowly

"Why did you punch him" Alice asked, She was thinking of so many reasons why taylor would punch jacob

"Alice please" I said

"Sorry" Alice said sitting down

"How come Taylor can punch jacob but we can't" Emmett said shaking his head

"Yeah Taylor why did you punch him" Bella said standing up,

"Oh look at the time i really have to go" Taylor said running to the door, but Emmett grabbed her before she could make a run for it.

Bella's (POV)

We were at our house now and Taylor still wouldn't tell me why she punched jacob,

"Taylor please" I begged

"I'm going to bed" Taylor said walking up stairs.

I got out of bed and i found a note on my pillow the said:

_Bella love you are my sun went you are not with me then my sun doesn't rise,_

_we have went on a hunt in the dark and Alice said if you haven't got Taylor to tell _

_you why she punch jacob then she will come over and squeeze it out of her_

_all my love Edward._

that is really cheesey of Edward to write that but it is really cute too.

I got out of bed and went downstairs and then i walked into the kitchen and saw Taylor sitting down,

"Morning" i said to Taylor

"Bella sit down" Taylor said

"is everything ok" I asked

"Bella last night i went into your room and you were sleep talking"

"Taylor i all ways sleep talk"

"I know but you said something"

"What did i say Taylor"

"You said that the Cullen's were vampire's" What!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I say crazy things when i sleep"

"Bella"

"Taylor there is no such thing as vampire" I said walking to the living room

"Bella i know about vampire's" Taylor said

"What" I said really shocked


End file.
